Un San Valentín para (no) Olvidar
by sakuratrc
Summary: -Algo así como 2da parte de "La Magia de la Navidad"- Llevaban poco más de un mes como novios y Sasuke aún no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. En Navidad había proclamado a Sakura como su novia y desde entonces su vida ha cambiado día a día, volviéndolo un idiota irracional. Es hasta que cierto incidente ocurre que admitirá que la chica es mucho más importante de lo que dice.


**D** **ISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Un San Valentín para (no) Olvidar" y ****"La Magia de la Navidad" © SAKURA** **_TRC, 2016**

 ***  
** **UN SAN VALENTÍN PARA (no) OLVIDAR**

 **Summary** : -Algo así como 2da parte de "La Magia de la Navidad"- Llevaban poco más de un mes como novios y Sasuke aún no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. En Navidad había proclamado a Sakura como su novia y desde entonces su vida ha cambiado día a día, volviéndolo un idiota irracional. Es hasta que cierto incidente ocurre que admitirá que la chica es mucho más importante de lo que dice. ¡Por Kami, es San Valentín y yo, Sakura_trc, trabajando! De todos modos no tengo nadie con quien pasarla ¬¬

Llevaban poco más de un mes como novios y Sasuke aún no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. En Navidad había permitido que su instinto protector de los débiles e indefensos tomara control sobre sus acciones y había –literalmente hablando– corrido en busca de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Maldito Naruto y malditos instintos.

\- ¡Teme! ¿Terminaste la tarea de Cálculo? –la chillona voz de su mejor amigo le perforó los tímpanos hasta el cerebro y su brazo alrededor del cuello le cortó la respiración– Ayer estuve toda la tarde con Hinata y no tuve tiempo de hacerla. Préstame tu tarea para copiarla.

\- Yo tampoco la hice –gruñó Sasuke tras quitarse el estorboso brazo de encima.

\- ¡Ah, espera! Ayer Sakura-chan regresó bastante tarde a casa. Mis papás estaban furiosos –dijo pensativo– Imagino que pasó la tarde contigo. Espero que no hayas hecho nada malo con mi hermana.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la bochornosa acusación de Naruto– ¡Usuratonkachi! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que tu hermana y yo…? ¡No! ¡Imposible!

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar algo tan tranquilizador– Me alegra escuchar eso y no me lo tomes a mal, pero espero que nunca cambies tu manera de pensar.

\- Sí. Sí –después de unos momentos, las palabras de Naruto se repitieron extrañamente en su cabeza "Ayer Sakura-chan regresó bastante tarde a casa. … Imagino que pasó la tarde contigo."– Ayer no vi a Sakura para nada.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? –Naruto se tomó la barbilla, pensativo y sonrió nerviosamente– Tal vez no fue ayer cuando regresó tarde. Después de todo estaba cansado de pasear con Hinata y no había cenado. Ya sabes que pierdo la cabeza si no como.

Las estúpidas explicaciones de Naruto lo irritaron más si era posible. Sasuke se paró, tomó sus cosas y salió del aula mientras escuchaba los gritos de Naruto por todo el pasillo.

…

\- ¿A quién estará esperando?

\- Es guapísimo.

\- Y muy alto.

\- Acerquémonos.

¿A caso aquellas bobas adolescentes creían que no las podía escuchar? Por eso odiaba la secundaria y la preparatoria. Sus compañeras habían pasado el 50 por ciento del tiempo tratando de agradarle y el otro 50 intentando enamorarlo. Y él solo quería dedicarse a sus estudios y al baloncesto, fue por eso que salió con un par de chicas: para quitarse a las demás de encima. Aunque solo eran sus novias de etiqueta, nunca representaron nada para él.

\- ¡¿Sasuke-kun?!

Por fin, la voz que estaba esperando– Sakura.

Totalmente sonrojada, Sakura se acercó sorprendida de su visita– ¿Le pasó algo a Naruto? –no había muchas razones para que él estuviera ahí. De hecho, Sakura solo podía pensar en una sola: algo -realmente- malo le había pasado a su hermano.

\- No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –preguntó Sasuke desconcertado.

\- Porque tú estás aquí –a preguntas tontas respuestas tontas. Esa parecía ser la filosofía de los hermanos Namikaze.

\- No sabía que tenía prohibido venir a verte a la escuela –Sasuke podía portarse como la reina del melodrama y para Sakura no era sorpresa. Después de todo lo conocía de toda la vida.

Aunque tampoco era como si pudiera dejar de sentirse mal por hacerlo enojar– No es eso –contestó en voz baja– Pero te lo he pedido muchas veces y siempre me dices que soy "molesta".

Ahora era Sasuke quien se sentía culpable por siempre estar diciéndole a Sakura que era una molestia– Hoy no tuve entrenamiento y pensé en que no estaría mal pasar un tiempo juntos. ¿Tal vez ir a dar un paseo y comer algo?

\- ¿De verdad? –la alegría brillaba en los ojos de Sakura como siempre que Sasuke decía algo bueno. Pero el brillo desapareció rápidamente– ¿Hoy? –Sakura se puso un poco pensativa, como si estuviera dudando.

\- ¿Tenías planes? ¿Con quién? –¿Quién podría ser tan importante para hacer dudar a Sakura de tener una cita con él, con su novio? ¡Nadie! No podía haber nadie tan importante como él.

Un extraño nerviosismo asaltó a Sakura al ver la mirada de Sasuke echando pequeñas chispas de ira– ¿No puede ser mañana?

\- Mañana tengo práctica con el Equipo de Basquetbol –gruñó perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Dame un minuto y lo arreglo todo, ¿sí? –pidió con las manos entrelazadas frente a su boca y los ojos fuertemente presionados como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Sasuke murmuró un mantra de paciencia y accedió asintiendo en silencio.

Sakura se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios y el teléfono móvil pegado a sus manos tecleando con la habilidad de una adolescente experta en "texting".

\- ¡Listo!

\- Bien –Sakura era una chica muy inocente y malísima para mentir. Era por eso que Sasuke podía lanzarle frases para atraparla in fraganti y averiguar detalles que ella quería ocultarle– Tus amigas accedieron rápido.

\- Si, solo dije que viniste por mí para ir a comer y cambiamos la fecha para vernos.

Ok, Sakura no era tan fácil de engañar o le estaba diciendo la verdad. Tal vez si seguía haciendo preguntas la atraparía en la mentira. Con la astucia que lo caracterizaba y sabiendo perfectamente cómo ponerla nerviosa, Sasuke pasó un brazo por encimas de los hombros de Sakura atrapándola en una encantadora jaula– ¿Qué hiciste ayer después de la escuela? Naruto me dijo que tus papás te regañaron por llegar tarde y me preguntó si habíamos estado juntos.

Sakura dio un respingo y chilló como un ratón herido, seguido de un gruñido que salió de sus lindos labios– ¿Ayer? Ayer me quedé después de clases para ayudar a Ino con algo del Consejo Estudiantil. Tiene que organizar algunas reuniones con los jefes de los clubes y los maestros encargados.

\- La próxima vez que vayas a salir tarde llámame y vendré a recogerte –le dijo rozando su nariz contra el oído y haciendo que su aliento chocara contra su cuello– No quiero que Kushina se preocupe por ti.

Con un notorio sonrojo que se extendía desde sus orejas hasta su cuello y cubría sus mejillas, Sakura asintió nerviosa– Lo haré.

\- Prométemelo, Sa-ku-ra.

\- Te lo prometo, Sasuke-kun –chilló Sakura escapándose del abrazo. Sasuke no solía ser tan… ¿expresivo y cariñoso? Era ella la que tenía que buscar su atención para afirmar que en verdad eran novios. Tanto contacto la ponía nerviosa y no sabía cómo actuar– ¿Sabes? Abrieron un nuevo local de crepas cerca de las canchas de basquetbol que están en el Parque. Sé que no te gustan las cosas dulces, pero puedes pedir una crepa salada. ¿Quieres ir?

\- Hn.

…

Al llegar a casa saludó a su madre sin detenerse a escuchar lo que le decía desde la cocina. No tenía ganas de hablar, quería pensar y armar un plan para descubrir lo que le ocultaba la pequeña adolescente con la que salía.

Durante el tiempo que pasaron comiendo crepas y platicando; o mejor dicho, Sakura estuvo hablándole, Sasuke no pudo parar de analizar la extraña actitud que irradiaba su novia. Si, estaba feliz por tener una cita con él, pero algo le preocupaba y aunque intentaba ocultarlo, él lo notaba.

\- Sasuke-kun –la voz de Mikoto sonó al otro lado de la puerta después de tres toques.

La había ignorado al llegar, pero era imposible volver a hacerlo. A menos que quisiera sentirse como una escoria– ¿Okaa-san? –dijo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto solo lo suficiente para sacar medio cuerpo.

\- Itachi-kun está al teléfono y quiere saber si mañana vas a estar ocupado.

\- Si, dile que tengo práctica de baloncesto y voy a salir hasta tarde.

Mikoto se volvió a pegar el auricular al rostro y habló con el mayor de sus hijos. Al parecer aún había más recados que pasar– ¿Y el sábado?

\- También.

Su madre sonrió y asintió dejándolo solo nuevamente.

Tirándose en la cama y jugando con una pelota de básquet miniatura, Sasuke se puso a pensar en el extraño comportamiento de Sakura– ¡Tonterías! ¿Por qué tengo que preocuparme por lo que haga? Si descubro que está haciendo algo malo será el pretexto perfecto para terminar ésta estúpida relación.

…

Al día siguiente, Sasuke faltó a la práctica de baloncesto y fue a la escuela de Sakura para averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Llegó justo en el momento que Sakura se despedía de sus amigas y se marchaba rumbo a la estación del subterráneo. Sasuke no lo vio mal. Para llegar a su casa, a la de ambos porque vivían en el mismo barrio, tenían que tomar el subterráneo y no le sorprendía que Sakura lo hiciera. No hasta que vio que el lado del andén por el que subía era en la dirección opuesta a su casa.

Corrió para alcanzarla, pero fue demasiado tarde. La gente salía del tren y le obstruían el paso impidiéndole acercarse– ¡Demonios! –cuando alcanzó la orilla, el tren ya había cerrado las puertas y partía a su destino.

Rápidamente sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y empezó a escribir un texto, obviamente no tan rápido como su novia, pero si lo más que pudo.

 _Cancelaron la práctica  
¿Paso por ti?_

Esperó y esperó, pero no hubo respuesta. Estaba por arrojar su móvil ante la ira cuando recordó que Sakura no solía sacar el suyo cuando viajaba en el transporte. Podía estar escuchando música con él, pero siempre lo mantenía en el bolsillo de su falda. Contando del 1 al 10 y de regreso, Sasuke se fue calmando. No tenía caso quedarse ahí esperando, se iría a casa y tomaría un baño para tranquilizarse un poco. Al día siguiente repetiría la operación "Sigue a tu novia y atrápala en el engaño".

…

Por la noche, Sasuke escuchó la melodía que le avisaba que tenía un mensaje. Levantándose de su escritorio fue a buscar el móvil que estaba perdido entre las cosas sobre su cama.

Perdón por no contestar antes (/ω/)  
estaba un poco ocupada (u.u)  
No estás enojado, ¿verdad? (T-T)  
Te lo compensaré el domingo (n_n)  
Nos vemos en la base de la Torre (*^ω^)  
Descansa y sueña conmigo (≧◡≦)  
Yo soñaré contigo o(^ω^)o

¿Qué tenía esa chica que todas las frases las terminaba con un emoticón? ¿Y porque se verían hasta el domingo si el día siguiente, sábado, solo acudía media mañana a la escuela?

Sakura estaba evitando a Sasuke y eso solo significaba una cosa: lo estaba engañando.

\- ¿Qué demonios? –gruñó arrojando el celular a su cama. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, engañaba a Uchiha Sasuke. Nunca.

…

\- Sasuke-kun –Mikoto salió de la cocina limpiándose las manos en el delantal– Ésta noche tendrás que cenar tú solo, tu padre y yo vamos a ir a cenar fuera.

A Sasuke le importaba poco que su madre y padre no estuvieran el sábado por la noche en casa– Hn. Ittekimasu…

\- Itterashai –la hermosa mujer Uchiha despidió a su hijo con una radiante sonrisa sin importarle el mal humor que irradiaba el menor.

…

Sasuke faltó a la práctica de baloncesto y fue directo a vigilar la salida de clases de Sakura. Y como lo había previsto, Sakura salía corriendo de la escuela e iba de regreso a la estación del subterráneo. Ésta vez no fallaría y la seguiría de cerca.

…

Lo que más sorprendió a Sasuke al bajar del tren fue la estación en la que lo hicieron: la misma estación en la que él se bajaba para ir a ver a su hermano mayor, Itachi. Pero más le sorprendió cuando Sakura entró al edificio donde su hermano vivía solo.

¡No podía ser lo que estaba imaginando! ¡¿Sakura lo estaba engañando con su hermano mayor?! ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Aunque no le sorprendía mucho. Itachi siempre había mostrado un cariño especial por Sakura. Según sus propias palabras, era como la hermana menor que no tenía.

¿Itachi y Sakura? ¡Era una locura!

Ella le había jurado que lo amaba desde que era una niña. ¿Cómo era posible que cambiara tan rápido de parecer? No sabía que lo hacía sentir peor, pensar que Itachi se hubiera fijado en su novia o que Sakura le hubiera mentido ese corto período de noviazgo que tenían.

Lleno de odio y con la ira impulsando cada latido de su corazón, Sasuke subió hasta el apartamento de su hermano dispuesto a decirles unas cuantas cosas al par de mentirosos.

…

Sasuke entró al apartamento de su hermano sin siquiera tocar, solo pateó la puerta rompiendo la cerradura.

Para empeorar las cosas. Si podían estar peor. Junto a la mesa de centro, Sakura abrazaba a Itachi por la cintura mientras veían con la boca abierta al recién llegado.

Gentilmente, Itachi hizo a Sakura a un lado y con toda la paciencia del mundo se acercó a su hermano para estallar en cuanto lo tuvo a un lado– ¿Qué demonios te sucede, Sasuke? ¿Por qué rompiste mi puerta?

\- ¡Me importa un centavo tu puerta! –de tres zancadas, Sasuke, llegó hasta Sakura que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos– ¿Qué hace MI novia en TU apartamento? –dijo señalando a Sakura que estaba paralizada por la sorpresa.

\- Sasuke-kun… yo… –la adolescente tartamudeó incapaz de articular frases completas ante la ira de Sasuke.

\- ¿No puedes explicarlo? –la acusó Sasuke enardecido– ¿Por qué no me lo explicas tú, Onii-san? –preguntó escupiendo sarcásticamente el apelativo.

Itachi inmediatamente entendió que camino tomaban las acusaciones de Sasuke y negó incrédulo con la cabeza– ¿De verdad piensas que sería capaz de una barbaridad como esa? ¡Por Kami, Sasuke! Sakura-chan es como una hermana para mí.

\- Entonces explícame que hace ella viniendo todos los días a tú apartamento a mis espaldas.

\- ¿Me has estado siguiendo? –gruñó Sakura tomando el brazo de Sasuke para que volteara a verla a los ojos.

\- Si, lo hice y no me arrepiento. Sabía que estabas haciendo algo malo, pero nunca me imaginé que estuvieras haciéndolo con mi herm…

¡PLAFF!

El sonido de la mano de Sakura estrellándose contra la mejilla de Sasuke fue un doloroso sonido seco que dejó a todos en completo silencio.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso de mí? ¡De nosotros! –las amargas lágrimas empaparon el rostro de Sakura– Eres la persona más querida de Itachi-san y yo te amo por encima de todo. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi amor por ti? –Sakura levantó la cara con los ojos hinchados de rabia y dirigió sus últimas palabras al hermano mayor de los Uchiha– Lamento haberte metido en problemas, Itachi-san. Hablaré con mi padre y le pediré que pague por los daños a tu puerta.

\- No, Sakura-chan –Itachi trató de detenerla, pero ella negó con la cabeza agachada y salió del apartamento a paso rápido– No es necesario –dijo al aire. A Itachi le tomó nada llegar hasta su hermano y tomarlo por el cuello de la playera– ¡Eres un idiota, Sasuke!

\- ¡Itachi-kun! ¿Qué sucede? Oí gritos –Mikoto salía de la alcoba de Itachi secándose las manos en el delantal– ¿Sasuke-kun? –la madre de los hermanos Uchiha veía sorprendida a sus dos hijos y sobre todo que el mayor tenía tomado por el cuello al menor.

Sasuke estaba totalmente desconcertado al descubrir la presencia de su madre– ¿Okaa-san?

\- Suelta a tu hermano en este instante. Y alguien explíqueme que sucede aquí –en cuanto la madre de los Uchiha vio la puerta rota no pudo ocultar la sorpresa– ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?

Itachi soltó a Sasuke para sentarse en el sofá y escuchar atentamente la explicación– Adelante, Sasuke, explícale a Okaa-san que fue lo que hiciste.

\- Tch.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? –pidió "amablemente" Mikoto cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.

\- Permíteme explicártelo –ya que Sasuke se mostraba reacio a hablar, Itachi tomó la palabra– Mi estúpido hermano menor siguió a escondidas a Sakura-chan y, con una idea deformada de lo que estaba sucediendo, irrumpió en mi hogar derribando la puerta de una patada. Todo para poder atraparnos, a su novia y a mí, viéndonos a sus espaldas.

Mikoto tomó una larga y sonora aspiración– ¿Sabes lo que de verdad estaba sucediendo, Sasuke-kun? –el hijo menor negó con la cabeza agachada– Sakura-chan me llamó para pedirme un favor.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces y la única persona en la casa fue a contestar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.-

 _\- Casa de la familia Uchiha –Mikoto contestó el teléfono con una dulce y amable voz que cautivaba a cualquiera._

 _\- Bue-bue-buenas tardes, Mikoto-basan –tartamudeó Sakura levantando el tono de su voz al final._

 _\- Sakura-chan –la madre de los Uchiha sonrió en cuanto reconoció la voz de la hija menor de su estimada amiga Kushina– ¿Cómo estás?_

 _\- Muy bien, gracias –contestó bajito._

 _Tal vez Mikoto no pudiera ver a Sakura, pero podía notar que la chica estaba bastante avergonzada al hablar con ella– ¿Quieres hablar con Sasuke-kun?_

 _\- No. No. No –el nerviosismo de Sakura estaba llegando a un punto crítico que contagiaba a la mujer._

 _\- ¿Sucede algo malo, Sakura-chan? –el largo silencio asustó más a Mikoto– ¿Sakura-chan, necesitas ayuda?_

 _\- Oba-san, ¿podría enseñarme a cocinar lo que más le gusta a Sasuke-kun?_

 _La pregunta alivió el corazón de Mikoto y le arrancó una sonrisa enternecida– Claro que sí, Sakura-chan. Pero, ¿porque no se lo pediste a Kushina?_

 _\- Sasuke-kun siempre dice que nadie prepara los onigiris como su mamá –dijo con el tono de una pequeña niña que se queja. Mikoto podía imaginar cómo Sakura hacia un puchero al tiempo que repetía las palabras de su hijo._

 _Esa chica era la medicina perfecta para la apatía de su hijo y ella haría todo lo posible para ayudarla– Cuenta conmigo._

 _\- Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias, Oba-san._

 _\- ¿Cuándo puedo ir a tu casa? Porque no podemos hacerlo aquí._

 _A Sakura se le escapó una risita nerviosa– Mi mamá está un poco molesta porque le comenté que le pediría ayuda a Mikoto-basan._

 _Mikoto no pudo evitar reír al imaginar a Kushina "algo" molesta por la decisión de su hija– No hay problema. Hablaré con Itachi-kun y le pediré prestada su cocina._

 _\- ¿Itachi-san? No quiero molestar…_

 _\- Sakura-chan, no es una molestia. Además Itachi-kun tiene muchas ganas de verte, dice que últimamente no ha tenido tiempo por el trabajo –Mikoto conocía el gran cariño que su hijo mayor le tenía a Sakura. Desde pequeño solía decir que cambiaría a 100 Sasukes por 1 Sakura si pudiera hacerlo. Él siempre había querido una hermana a quien cuidar y proteger._

 _-._

\- La idea de venir a la casa de Itachi-kun fue mía, Sasuke –rara vez Mikoto se molestaba tanto y mucho más raro que fuera con Sasuke. Incluso había dejado de usar el sufijo que con tanto cariño pronunciaba con los nombres de sus hijos– Sakura-chan quería sorprenderte mañana, Día de San Valentín, con un almuerzo especial. Ya que ella sabe perfectamente que no te gustan los dulces, pensaba cocinar onigiris para que los comieran juntos en el parque.

Itachi tomó el plato que estaba sobre la mesa de centro de la sala y mordisqueó una bola de arroz con forma de corazón. Sasuke supo inmediatamente que los onigiris sobre la mesa habían sido cocinados por Sakura.

Había sido un estúpido al dejarse llevar por la ira del momento.

\- Tienes que hablar con Sakura-chan y pedirle disculpas –agregó Itachi tras tomar otros dos onigiris, uno con cada mano, y empezar a devorarlos alternándolos entre mordida y mordida.

Sasuke empezaba a sentir que un odio irrefrenable hacía su hermano se apoderaba de él nuevamente– Tch –estaba por salir de la casa, cuando su madre se aclaró la garganta indicándole que se detuviera– Voy a ir a buscar a Sakura. ¿Hay algo más que quieran decir?

\- Dile a Sakura-chan que no tiene que preocuparse por la compostura de la puerta porque saldrá de tu mesada –le dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa diabólicamente divertida.

…

Caminaba de regresó a la estación del subterráneo mientras marcaba con insistencia el número de, quien aún consideraba, su novia. Pero por más que dejaba el timbre, Sakura no tomaba su llamada. Prefería no hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción: iría a la casa de los Namikaze y enfrentaría a toda la familia de Sakura si con eso podía hablar con ella.

¡Un momento! ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por tantos problemas si solo era una chiquilla? Una chiquilla chillona y cariñosa y melosa y alegre y molesta y… y… ¿A quién quería engañar? Por supuesto que Sakura le importaba. Le importaba más que cualquier otra persona. Era linda y tierna y su sonrisa parecía iluminarlo todo cuando estaban juntos. Y sus lágrimas eran como agujas en su corazón.

…

En su camino a la casa de Sakura se encontró con la dueña de sus pensamientos meciéndose en un columpio del parque. Se veía tan triste y sola. Le rompía el corazón verla así y lo que lo hacía aún peor era que él tenía la culpa. Sigilosamente se acercó a ella y se sentó en el columpio del lado opuesto al de ella.

\- Pensé que estarías en tu casa –Sakura había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que al oír la voz de Sasuke dio un respingo de sorpresa. Estaba lista para pararse y marcharse, pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo– Dame una oportunidad más y si después de lo que te diga crees que no es suficiente te prometo que no volveré a molestarte.

Sakura asintió y volvió a sentarse en el columpio.

\- Siempre fui consciente de tus sentimientos hacía mí, pero no quería admitirlos porque pensaba que eran tonterías de una niña. Seguiste creciendo hasta entrar a la secundaria y empezaste a salir con ese idiota de sonrisa fingida. No tienes idea cuantas ganas tenía de borrarle esa sonrisa con un puñetazo. Luego fui testigo de ese impresionante cambio tuyo de niña a señorita y de como los demás chicos te veían. No sé cuándo fue que deseé decirle a Minato que te encerrara en tu cuarto e impidiera que los demás chicos te vieran. Finalmente la navidad pasada decidí darle la oportunidad a mi corazón de imponerse a mi razón y lo dejé abrirse y darte un espacio pequeño para que tú lo ocuparas. Pero ese pequeño espacio no era suficiente para ti, tú querías más y yo, estúpidamente, me negaba a dejarte entrar por completo –Sasuke suspiró no cansado, sino más bien rindiéndose a la verdad que llevaba tiempo tratando de callar– Y lo peor sucedió. Cuando pensé que me estabas engañando sentí que el suelo se abría bajo mis pies. No te culpaba por buscar el cariño que yo no te daba en otro lugar, me culpaba a mí por empujarte a hacerlo. Y por un momento imaginé como serían los días sin ti a mi lado: no tendrían sentido –después de su largo monologo, Sasuke se animó a ver a Sakura a los ojos para mostrarle que lo que decía salía desde lo más profundo de su alma– Y me odié por eso. Me odié porque fui demasiado estúpido por desconfiar de ti y obligarte a alejarte. Si no quieres volver conmigo lo aceptaré, pero si me das la oportunidad enmendaré todo el daño que te he hecho.

Sasuke esperó la respuesta de Sakura, que tenía el rostro rojo. ¿Acaso aún estaba enojada?

\- Si, Sasuke-kun. Si te perdono –chilló Sakura dejando salir todas las lágrimas que trataba de contener ante las hermosas palabras que Sasuke le había dicho.

Sakura se abalanzó contra el pecho de Sasuke abrazándose a su cuello y besando sus labios con miles de sentimientos entremezclados. Después de un largo y apasionado beso, Sakura estando de pie entre las piernas de Sasuke, que permanecía sentado en el columpio, recargó su frente contra la de él tratando de calmar su acelerada respiración.

\- Ehem –una mujer cubriendo los ojos de su hijo se aclaró la garganta.

Sasuke se levantó del columpio y se llevó a Sakura de la mano agachando la cabeza para esconder el sonrojo que cubría su rostro. Al llegar a la entrada del parque, ambos corrieron para alejarse del lugar.

…

Entre risas corrían por las calles sin rumbo fijo aparente. Al llegar a la intersección que separaba el camino de la casa de los Namikaze de la de los Uchiha, Sakura se limpió las lágrimas de alegría que habían lavado las de la tristeza– Creo que es hora de ir a casa.

Dejando a su corazón dominarlo nuevamente, Sasuke rodeó la cintura de Sakura con ambos brazos y descansó su nariz en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, aspirando su dulce aroma– Ven conmigo. Mis padres no van a estar en casa –Sakura sintió que el calor se extendía desde sus mejillas a todo su cuerpo. ¿Sasuke estaba proponiéndole lo que ella imaginaba? ¿Su primera vez sería con él?– Si tú no quieres no pasará nada, pero al menos permíteme abrazarte por el resto de la noche. Quiero compensarte por todo lo malo que te he hecho.

Sakura asintió pensando que no sería capaz de detener a Sasuke si él decidía que un abrazo no era suficiente.

…

Fugaku y Mikoto llegaron hasta la mañana siguiente a casa. El abuelo Madara había organizado una cena para los miembros adultos de la familia Uchiha y el evento duró mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado. Pero a nadie le importó porque la fiesta resultó ser muy divertida y relajante.

\- Nunca imaginé que a Madara-san le gustara cantar en el Karaoke –señaló Mikoto soltándose el cabello apenas cruzó la puerta de la casa.

\- Yo menos –confesó Fugaku entrando tras su esposa. Y al quitarse los zapatos para entrar a su hogar notó algo curioso– Esos zapatos tenis, ¿son tuyos? –dijo señalando un par de tenis multicolores al lado de los tenis negros de su hijo.

Mikoto miró las zapatillas e inmediatamente reconoció el diseño de una flor de cerezo pintado en la punta blanca– ¿Saku…? –murmuró mirando hacia las escaleras que conducían a la planta alta.

Fugaku apretó los puños fuertemente y con un tic en el ojo gritó a todo pulmón– ¡Uchiha Sasuke!

…

\- ¡Uchiha Sasuke! –el grito de su padre retumbó en toda la casa haciendo temblar hasta los cimientos.

\- ¡Demonios! –gruñó Sasuke brincando fuera de la cama y buscando sus pantalones en cuanto se puso de pie– Sakura –llamó buscándola bajo las mantas– ¿Sakura?

\- Sasss-sukeeeee-kunnnn –la temblorosa voz de la chica salió del otro lado de la cama. Sakura había caído al suelo seguramente por el sorpresivo grito de Fugaku.

Sasuke brincó al otro lado de la cama y vio a la chica noqueada. Incluso podía jurar que sus hermosos ojos jade giraban como pequeños reguiletes– Levántate. Vamos –la tomó por el brazo tratando de levantarla justo en el momento que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió estrepitosamente. Sakura volvió a dar contra el suelo después de que Sasuke la dejara caer nuevamente.

\- ¡Sasuke! –gruñó el patriarca de la familia Uchiha.

-¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no entres a mi cuarto sin antes tocar, Otou-san?!

\- No juegues conmigo, Sasuke. Te he dicho mil veces que no puedes traer a cualquier chica a ésta casa –Fugaku abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y se aseguró que no hubiera nadie dentro– ¿Dónde está? Mas te vale que le digas que salga en este momento o…

\- Ella no es cualquier chica –Sasuke levantó la voz furioso. Algo que nunca había sucedido cuando le hablaba su padre sin importar por lo que lo estuviera regañando.

\- Fugaku-jichan –Sakura asomó la cabeza desde el otro lado de la cama, su rostro estaba totalmente colorado ante la vergüenza.

\- ¿Sakura-chan? –Fugaku y Mikoto no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. La hija menor de sus amigos estaba en el cuarto de su hijo. ¡Había pasado la noche CON su hijo!

Mikoto se abrió paso y con una tierna sonrisa se paró frente a su esposo– Fugaku-kun, vamos a darles un momento para que se vistan. Y en cuanto estén listos, bajaran a desayunar con nosotros y tendremos una breve charla. ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan?

\- Hai –contestaron al unísono con el rostro agachado.

\- Vamos, querido –Mikoto sacó a su esposo de la habitación de su hijo con una sonrisa y bastante esfuerzo.

En cuanto los adultos salieron, Sakura y Sasuke suspiraron aliviados.

Sakura se cubrió totalmente con las mantas y habló entre balbuceos que el moreno apenas pudo escuchar– Lo siento mucho, Sasuke-kun. Por mi culpa Oji-chan está muy molesto contigo.

\- Pffft –Sakura salió de debajo de las mantas y vio a Sasuke tirado en la cama cubriéndose el rostro.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? –con mucho cuidado, Sakura subió a la cama y gateó hasta estar cerca de Sasuke– ¿Sasuke-kun?

El brazo de Sasuke rodeó sus hombros y con poca delicadeza la tiró sobre su pecho– Es la primera vez que le grito a mi padre y lo hice por ti. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Me has convertido en un chico malo. Muy malo –dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Sakura se enderezó un poco para ver el rostro de Sasuke– Dices que es malo, pero lo dices con una sonrisa. Lo estás disfrutando, ¿verdad?

\- Mucho –confesó besándola en los labios. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, hasta que Sakura se encontró bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke.

\- ¡Sasuke! –ésta vez el grito fue de Naruto.

\- ¡Naruto! –el rostro de Sakura se distorsionó en uno de una enorme sorpresa.

\- ¡Usuratonkachi!


End file.
